


发

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。R2，副会长给七♀梳头发。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 2





	发

她从浴室出来，慢慢走到卧房门口，并没有在路上碰到那个小间谍。他是去检查监控了，还是去向教团的人报告，都不是必须由她来事无巨细过问的。她会在一些时候尝试刨根究底，然而时下的罗洛·兰佩路基背后待她的态度老实说相当冷淡。不需要在人前伪装的时候，教团送来的男孩每每只用公事公办的语气应付她的提问，或许还有些冷淡的敌意藏在更深的地方。他会在她前来留宿时尽量避开与她打照面的机会，这也不是头一回了，因而朱雀其实不太意外。房间的主人没有锁门，她直接推门进去了，随后才用脚跟撞拢门板。她在走来的路上已经擦完了头发，她让半湿的毛巾落在肩头上。鲁路修在数秒后才抬起头来，他收起手机，从床沿站起身，向她望来时一脸若有所思。

“你好像变得更漂亮了。”他说。

“我一直觉得我跟那个形容挨不着边。”朱雀说。她听得出鲁路修不是在刻意讨好她，他的嘴一向不太老实，但也不至于做到在这种方面特别圆滑。可如果他是真的这么认为，她只会感到更加荒谬。“而且除开头发的长度，我也没有什么其它的变化。”她用指尖挑起一绺落在肩头的卷发，轻轻扯了一下，“你是更容易对长发的女性产生好感吗？”

长相过于漂亮的男人向着她耸了下肩。“应该不是发型的缘故。”鲁路修说，眼睛将她从头至脚扫了一遍，又直视向她的眼睛，“你变强了，去到了你想要的位置，以自己的方式而努力着。人的气质会因为决心而发生改变，或许我从你身上看到的是这些。”

“谢谢……？”朱雀放开了那撮头发，“虽然从你嘴里听到这些称赞让我有些心情复杂。”

她当然知道一个人会被改变到何种地步，破开一层懦弱的壳，变得冷酷而强硬，正视了需要付出的代价，却还没能正视她无法彻底杀死这份代价的事实。鲁路修对着她笑，仿佛什么都知道、什么都看得清，说话时却还轻飘飘的，像是在简单地进行调侃。“因为代价是跟我拉开了距离吗？”他问道。他是以怎样的身份和立场来问的呢？没有那些危险的记忆、安分守己待在学校的兰佩路基，还是以某种方式瞒过了她的ZERO？代价不是距离，她想，是你本身，或至少是属于你的一部分。被歪曲了，篡改了，埋在不见天日的黑暗里——倘若这样能叫余下的部分留在更为安全的地方。

她不能将心事说给他听，她必须在他面前隐藏起来的东西只会越来越多。鲁路修没有继续走近她，他已经换上宽松睡衣，趿拉着拖鞋慢悠悠地退到了穿衣镜前，顺便用脚踝拐过了摆放在旁的圆凳。“不过既然说到发型，”他对着她招了招手，脸上表情看上去全无恶意，“过来吧，我想替你梳一下头发。”

床头的电子钟走到了晚十点半，朱雀怀疑地一挑眉，若不是确信自己真的是刚从浴室出来的，她甚至想低头确认一下自己身上除了一条松松垮垮的浴袍之外是不是还多裹了别的什么东西。“你真的要选在这个时间给我梳头吗？”她质疑道。

“当然了。”鲁路修平静道，“还没完全弄干的时候不好好梳理，等你晾干了再睡一觉起来就更难整理了。你又是卷发，我看你也没有把它们拉直的意图，头发长了之后这方面更要注意。”

“我不是这个意思。”朱雀说。

“我知道你的意思。”鲁路修说，“我很累了，晚上想早些休息。”

他用脚尖轻轻踢了一下凳子腿，单手一摊示意她过去坐下。朱雀眯起眼睛，并没有即刻妥协。“你又把精力扔到哪去了？”她追问道，“今天明明是休息日，可别告诉我你白天出门是去长跑了。”

“只是前两天没睡好罢了。”鲁路修的表情一点儿没变，“不要无理取闹。”

“我没有无理取闹。”朱雀说。她忍着一点儿怨愤，以及一点儿怀疑——ZERO已经复出活动了，鲁路修所有稍微出格的举止都值得她怀疑。她将更多质问的话语含了又含，艰难地咽了回去。“……我是在关心你的情况。”她说。这种暧昧的说法算不上是谎话。

“过来。”鲁路修只是重复了一次。他不跟她争辩，她的火气也没处可发了。朱雀深呼吸了一次，依着他的要求走了过去。她在穿衣镜前方坐好之后，鲁路修才拿过电吹风和木梳。他将她落在肩上的毛巾铺开了些，好好地盖住了肩膀，然后才一撩她的发尾，半面手掌都托在了她的发层下方。

她的头发的确留长了。说不上是放任自流，可能是感到厌倦，可能是想改换一下心情，如今已经从利落的短发蓄长到披在肩后、可以撩起一把来束在高处的程度。她的发量本就不少，卷曲的程度会让它们在干燥时显得更为蓬松，老实说想要仔细打理的话还有些麻烦。鲁路修在替她梳理时相当耐心，而且手法娴熟，既不会在随意挑起一绺湿发边吹干边梳顺时拉得太重，也不会误将吹风贴得太近烘得她脖子发烫。他的手很老实，和她的脖子之间没有多余的挨蹭接触，只有一层又一层被撩起、梳理、吹拂、放下的头发。他做得这样和缓，竟然显出几分全无杂念的温柔意味了。这份认知让朱雀心头一颤，似乎明白了些什么。

“你会这样给罗洛整理头发吗？”她问。

“为什么要这样类比？”鲁路修反问道。他已经调小了风档，鼓噪出来的动静并不影响他们在近距离下以正常音量对话。“他又不是个女孩，头发甚至比我还短。就算我会给他摆弄头发，也比给你弄要省事多了。”

朱雀看着镜子，那里面映出鲁路修的脸。他为了给她整理头发而垂着眼，额发投下的阴影将藏在眼尾的神情给模糊了一些。他是预料到了她的试探吗？他是在设局引导她进行提问、再反过来打消她的疑虑吗？对于“兰佩路基”而言已经不存在了的娜娜莉的名字成为了封缄的词语，但还有一些别的事物被保留了下来。他可以提，坦然地将它们摆到明处，拼成一个赤裸裸的陷阱，然后在她心怀戒备地看去时无辜地反问一句“为什么”。可是她没法责怪他，唯独在娜娜莉的事情上是这样。帮忙整理会蓬乱的长卷发，态度耐心不急躁，手法细致又温柔，他从很久以前开始就是这样照料他的小女孩的——那个女孩已经被带走了，不在他身边了，她也是帮凶中的一员。那些无处安放的柔软情绪大部分随着记忆的覆写而被转移到了罗洛·兰佩路基身上，还有一些错位的、溢出的事物，恐怕连罗洛也无法完全占据。你会知道吗？他仿佛在这么问。你能告诉我吗？他或许是真的有些迷茫了，也或许是在故意骗得她的同情，这取决于他真实的记忆现状。她没法分辨出来。

“不过确实，”鲁路修又说，“给你整理头发的时候有种很怀念的感觉，这是为什么呢。”

他只提了这么一句，她保持了沉默，他便不再继续追究了。朱雀依然看着镜面，反正她的身体需要暂时固定在圆凳上，横竖她也无事可做。她看着自己的头发逐渐变得干燥蓬松，堆着暖烘烘的柔软的卷儿散落在肩头上。男人的手指和木梳一起在她的发层间穿行，拉扯时的轻微力道角度时而变化，令她头皮间时而窜起一阵细小的酥麻感。她试图去看清他的表情，鲁路修给她的应对只是微笑，继续将分离出的温柔爱意倾注给她。一个陷阱，编织得细细密密，每一根线都在对她低语着“是你的错”。

——你让她离开我了。

第七骑士静静抿紧了嘴唇。鲁路修终于放开她的最后一绺头发时，她将头低了下去，没有停顿太久便忽地一拧身，将前额抵在了他的胸腹之间。她没有用力去撞，鲁路修的重心也还很稳当，但他还是被吓了一跳。“朱雀？”他犹疑着唤她。她这才慢慢站起身来，脑袋挪了位置，双手一同向前推着了他的胸肋。

“既然弄好了，你也很累了，那就早点睡吧。”朱雀说，“如果你不想被打扰，我会去用别的房间。”

但其实现在是她感到疲累了。他们假装还能像过去一样和睦相处的时间多一分，她的疲惫感就加重一分。不谈论爱憎，不谈论谎言与真相，不谈论欲望和性，只需要将原本的温情展示出来，告诉她这些是如何被撕碎的。她把鲁路修推回到床沿，个头比她高的男人一路都没反抗，在膝弯撞到床沿被迫坐下之后呈出了一脸苦笑。“我倒不是要赶你走。”鲁路修说。他的眼睛在这时又显得相当真诚了，反正也不过是一句无关痛痒的挽留。

“我会陪你到睡着为止。”朱雀说，“之后我希望你能好好休息。”

于是鲁路修躺下了。他钻进被单下方时，她替他关了灯。他闭了眼，她还看着他。他的黑发在洁白的枕巾上散开少许，像是深暗夜色中无法抹除的凝缩的影子。他的肩膀逐渐放松、呼吸也变得均匀了，或许是真的累了并卸去了防备，或许不过是想再一次骗过她的眼睛。朱雀俯下身去，嘴唇凑在他的耳廓边。她嚅嗫着想说些什么，你是在试探我吗，你是已经记起一切来了吗，你是在控诉吗，你想叫我怎么办呢。他闭着眼，不知有几分真的睡颜显得十分宁静。

她什么也没说，在起身离去前轻柔地吻了一下他的鬓发。


End file.
